The Glow
by Miss Asia
Summary: Like the rotation of the seasons, the Avatar Cycle has gone from one element to another over the centuries. Now a girl, as a fully realized avatar, must return home after four years of training, with the power of the Avatar State. However, when a new force threatens her in such a defenseless form, how will she survive?
1. Prologue

**Miss Asia's Corner:**

Hello, fellow fan fiction writers and readers. After taking a small break from writing, I decided to upload this fan fiction at least. Actually, I just started it, due to a sudden spring of inspiration I received. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope I manage to update every so often.

This story will mainly be in first person after this Prologue chapter, unless needed to change back to third person. This story is not alternate universe, however, vastly time skipped, far, far away from the Korra generation. Several historical events will be mentioned in this fan fiction, but I guarantee you, it's one hundred percent unique and my own blood and sweat.

This story will always mainly focus on the drama and adventure that the main protagonist has to follow, and how being a fully realized Avatar will affect her life, and the dangers that come with it. I am open to all forms of review, however, I do not accept unneeded slander. I only accept constructive criticism, and anything non-constructive shall be ignored or reported.

Please feel free to review. I won't beg, but it's largely appreciated. Thank you!

**MAGICAL DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED (ASIDE FROM ORIGINAL CHARACTERS), EVENTS, AND OTHER POINTS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THE WRITER IS SOLELY OWNED BY NICKELODEON AND THE CREATORS OF THE AVATAR FRANCHISE, Michael Dante DiMartino, ****Bryan Konietzko, AND ASSOCIATED WRITERS.**** ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, AND EVENTS THAT DID NOT OCCUR/WEREN'T MENTIONED IN THE ORIGINAL AVATAR COMICS AND SHOWS ARE OWNED BY THE FAN FICTION AUTHOR. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAN FICTION HAS NO INTENTION OF STEALING/COPYING THE WORK OF THESE TWO WONDROUS MEN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THANK YOU.**

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the start of classes at Shizi Haigui High. Students shuffle in the corridors and in the classrooms, trying to get into their seats on time. This was a regular day in the high school, with murmurs of gossip, and regular teenage drama going around. Benders and non-benders from all over the world have come to Shizi Haigui Highdue to its prestigious curriculum, all centered around the four elements; Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and even Chi Blocking lessons for the non-benders.

A certain classroom in room one hundred and six is still in an uproar, students calling each other from one end of the room to another. Girls gossip and speak about the usual, while guys fawn over females with their eyes. The gossip and talking is never ending, until a loud resonating clap shuts them all up.

A man strides into the classroom after opening the door dramatically. His mustache seems ruffled, along with his overcoat and dress shirt slightly furrowed. His black dress pants slightly wave as he moved toward his podium, the man standing over it by two feet whole. As he walked, his dress shoes made a light staccato on the wooden flooring.

"Let's settle down now," His masculine and refined voice boomed. He seemed to be an elder man, possibly in his late sixties, yet his personality and energy didn't give away much. His face was worn and torn, covered in wrinkles, and his face probably felt like leather.

"Today, class, we will be learning about the legend of the Avatar," He began, opening his ancient text book. "Not so much of a legend, but the truth," He added, placing his spectacles on, the chain no longer holding onto it on his neck. He turned the page, and directed the students to turn to it, each student following obediently. It was evident this man was feared, yet well liked, since the students didn't seem to complain all too much about him.

"As you all may know, the Avatar is the bridge between our world, and the spirit world," He said clearly, stepping from his podium and onto the front of the class room. Apparently, he didn't need silly words on a page to explain in detail on this great icon.

"For generations upon generations, the Avatar has been a mechanism of peace for us all, keeping the nations under harmony without faltering," He said, turning down a map as he did so, the four nations coming into view. He extended a metal bar, and pointed at a certain point on the map.

"Here," He said, "is Republic City, a city created by Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang centuries ago, in which benders and non-benders have lived in harmony for so long." He told the class, and looked at them, shortening the length of the bar, and holding it in place

"Because of the Avatar, all of us, different benders or non-bender, can be in the same room and tolerate each other without problem. We are the living progress of Avatar Aang's failed Harmony Restoration Project. If the nations had been separated, we would not be here together, learning under the same room. However, due to Fire Lord Zuko who has managed to convince Avatar Aang to stop the project, we have managed so."

The unnamed teacher closed his eyes and breathed. "Avatar Aang was brave to allow the tyrant, Fire Lord Ozai to live, in which led him through several events to make this happen," He finally closed the metal bar, and placed it away. Taking a marker from the board, he began to draw an intricate figure of the human anatomy. This figure looked much like Aang himself, with his Airbender arrows on his body, and the details filled in simply.

"Avatar Aang had not managed to master all four elements proficiently enough to successfully beat Fire Lord Ozai, especially when Sozin's comet was in effect, however," He said, placing his hand on the board, and pointing to the Airbending tattoo's on the diagram. "Because of the Avatar's main mechanism, the Avatar State, he managed to do so." He had repeated the same line once more, with more emphasis.

"Now-" He began, but a student interrupted him by raising his hand.

The student had sandy brown hair, and vivid brown eyes. "But Professor Ho, don't we already know all of this stuff?" He questioned.

"Indeed we do, Zach, however," He began to respond. "What we think we know and what we should know are two different forms of knowing." He stated, shaking his finger. "Although the Avatar State is the Avatar's most powerful tool, in which allows him or her to store knowledge from his or her past lives and then use them for bending, there is one flaw with this mechanism," He then extended his metal bar again, and smacked the board harshly with it.

"If the Avatar were to die in the Avatar State, the Avatar Soul would fall off of the mortal plane, unbinding it to the Earth." He frowned gravely, and closed the metal bar. "And thus, the Avatar would cease to exist." He finished, and looked around. Another hand was raised.

This time, a very lucid girl with batting eyelashes, green eyes, and dirty blond hair spoke. "But, didn't the previous Avatar already die, Mister Ho?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit 'duh-ish'.

Mister Doyle nodded. "Indeed, he has, however. . ." He walked toward a diagram on the bulletin board, and pointed at it. On it, in sequence, were the four elements, from beginning, to last; Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.

"Our previous Avatar was a proud Fire Bender, but unfortunately, he perished of old age sixteen years ago, but served his world well," He said, and placed his hands in front of himself. "But, as the cycle of the seasons go, so does the Avatar cycle spring anew." He quoted. The class began to murmur, as if they didn't even know this. And they didn't, since this was apparently an in-depth lesson on the Avatar.

And so thus, his words boded true. Far off in Air Temple island, a young girl with straight black hair stared off into the horizon. She was wearing nothing but a white kimono, and her chocolate brown eyes fixated on the setting sun. She ate a cherry peacefully, as if in complete zen with herself. A flying bison passed her by with a message, and she read it. Her eyelids lowered slightly, and she sighed.

"After four years, I guess it's time to go back." She said, standing up, and dusting her clothing off. Her fists clenched, and she furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"It's time to serve my world, as the Avatar."


	2. Chapter 1

**Miss Asia's Corner:**

****It only took me a day or so, but I managed to write up the first chapter. In all honestly, the prologue didn't squeeze out that much creative juice from me, so I decided to write the first chapter right after it. The ending is a bit. . . Eh, but I was starting to lose my mojo toward the end itself. I tried to make it impacting and unexpected, but it seems a bit similar to what happened in the Legend of Korra generation, generations ago.

Just for the record, if people are confused, the Avatar universe has become much more diverse in race, as stated in this chapter in Liu's perception. I did this because it only seemed fair, and adds a bit more flavor to the text itself. There's also modern things in the story itself, but I won't go into depth on that.

Also, whatever event sees to be happening now, isn't exactly the main event, but what will lead up the central conflict. The central conflict is in every way associated with what is happening now, and it's a part of the rising action.

This chapter was also edited with Fan 's handy 'Spell & Grammar' check tool. I decided to switch a few things around with the suggestions it gave me. There may or may not be a few mistakes still there, but if you spot anything that doesn't look right, feel free to leave some **constructive criticism **in the review's section.

So yes, feel free to comment, and review, and I'll probably upload the next chapter in a week or so.

Ciao!

**MAGICAL DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED (ASIDE FROM ORIGINAL CHARACTERS), EVENTS, AND OTHER POINTS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THE WRITER IS SOLELY OWNED BY NICKELODEON AND THE CREATORS OF THE AVATAR FRANCHISE, ****Michael Dante DiMartino****, ****Bryan Konietzko****, AND ASSOCIATED WRITERS. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, AND EVENTS THAT DID NOT OCCUR/WEREN'T MENTIONED IN THE ORIGINAL AVATAR COMICS AND SHOWS ARE OWNED BY THE FAN FICTION AUTHOR. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAN FICTION HAS NO INTENTION OF STEALING/COPYING THE WORK OF THESE TWO WONDROUS MEN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THANK YOU.**

* * *

I was going back to school.

It's not like I ever left in the first place. It's been four years since I've been a part of any public school, and in relevance, the world in general. Then again, it's only been four years since I've found out I am the reincarnation of the earlier Avatar.

I remember it vividly. Actually, no, I don't, because there are some things I choose not to remember. I was in middle school, in my seventh year. My life used to be pretty average. I would usually dye my hair, and wear fun contacts, and always be in the in-crowd. Fashion was my passion, and it still is up to this date, but I haven't had the luxury of shopping for a long while. I knew this guy. He was really sweet, and smart too, and I really liked him, so we went out. He was my first boy friend, and asked me to home-coming that same year.

I thought we would be okay together for a good while, you know, until we would break up. I mean, relationships don't last forever, so we might or might not of broken up in the end. Unfortunately, I never got an answer to that. The same night, after the extravagant parade my middle school put on, I was abducted by Air Acolytes. Don't ask me why Air Acolytes would abduct people, because I never managed to figure it out. I was taken to Air Temple island in secret, and met a woman named Yangliu. For a while, I was cynical. I didn't want to trust any one of them for taking away my normal life, but I had to adapt someday.

To this day, Yangliu has been a mother to me. My own mother died when I was smaller, and father decided to get up and leave, knowing he couldn't support a child, especially the Avatar. When I learned I was the Avatar, I couldn't believe it. I remember asking 'Why me? Why not anyone else? This doesn't make sense.' Funny how your life can change dramatically, right? I never knew it was actually that possible, but now I do.

Yangliu was great to me, and so were the very few Air Acolytes in Air Temple Island. No one was allowed to visit the island anymore, due to my being here. Outsiders were told that The Elder was busy communing with the Spirit World, but in reality, that Elder was myself. I was busy moving the waves, breaking the floor, and spewing out flames, all of that, along with turning at short notices from spinning rectangles, and attaching myself to the Earth itself.

In those four years, I've progressed a lot. My mentality surely changed, and I've matured a lot for a sixteen year old. But, what would you expect if you suddenly found out you were the Avatar, and are the most powerful bender the world has come to know? Surely, a difference would be made.

And now, here I am, standing in front of a six foot length mirror, tying up my natural black hair up in a bun. I smoothed out my brown turtle neck, and checked if my black pants were suitable with this image. It was, considering how my black boots were just divine. I smiled at the mirror, and made funny faces, all the while examining my eyes. I was wearing contacts. I normally wear glasses, but that's not fun on the first day back to school.

Well, it was _my_ first day, but for everyone else who attends public school regularly, it's their, what, sixth week?

A knock at the screen door caught me slightly off guard, as the door opened to the left. Yangliu appeared, sitting on her legs in the formal way. Her Air Acolyte uniform never ceased to impress me, and neither did the circular wood carving, supported by beads, fail to impress me either. Even though she was half-bald, with a protruding Air Bender arrow down her head, she was still strikingly beautiful.

"Avatar Liu, it is time for you to attend school," She told me, staring at me with her grey eyes.

Yangliu has this tendency to address me formally now, ever since I became a fully realized Avatar last week. It's only been a week, but I still can't handle the Avatar State without it taking a major toll on me. Sometimes my body doesn't react correctly to it, but I guess people digress.

"I understand," I replied, with all the formal etiquette I learned from her. Bowing, I continued, "I will be down in five minutes, Sifu."

She nodded, and closed the screen door. In seconds, she was already probably down stairs, and I did a final check up. Everything seemed to be in order. I took my leather bag and tossed it over my shoulders, the straps on securely. I opened the screen door and exited, closing it before I left the second floor. Walking down the wooden stairs, Yangliu was already getting Mingxing ready for flight.

"All right, then," I said, using my Air Bending to jump on top of Mingxing. "Let's get this show on the road."

Yangliu chuckled as she boarded the ten ton flying bison, taking the reigns. "Remember your teachings, my nu'er," She told me, as I checked over my bag in silence. I didn't respond, because I knew what she was talking about. Public school was like a whole new experience for me, considering how I haven't been there for a long time.

My hair rustled in the wind, we slowly moving in the air as Mingxing took course for the public high school. If I remember correctly, I was attending Shizi Haigui High, which literally translates into 'Lion Turtle.' I sort of noted that it was probably symbolizing the Lion Turtle who gave Aang, my past life, the knowledge to energy bend.

Getting to the school itself was a breeze. Everyone apparently knew an Air Acolyte (that's me) was coming to their school, so the large flying bison was the norm to them. But, what they probably didn't expect, was the fact that this Air Acolyte (me again), has no Air Bending tattoos. I received a few strange looks for a moment or two. I also noted that this school was pretty diverse in race; blondes, red-heads, and the common brown and black heads dotted the entire place. The students all had different styles and cliques, and the teachers looked really formal. I remember in middle school, we, the students, had to wear uniforms, but I guess the rule was reversed? Four years has been too long.

Yangliu disembarked Mingxing, and gently landed on her feet to the ground. An elderly man came up to us a few seconds after she did that. He seemed to be poised elegantly, wearing nothing but a black suit and red tie, matching dress shoes. He wore thin-framed spectacles, and his face was wrinkly. Wow, this guys seems old.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you, Air Acolyte Yangliu,"He said, addressing Yangliu formerly, and then directing his attention to me. "And, of course, Avatar Liu." He whispered.

It wasn't a surprise to me that this man knew I was the Avatar. However, it would be a surprise to me if one of the students knew, so that's probably the reason he whispered it instead of announced it like it was some great honor to meet me. I'm just a normal person, after all, I just have advanced power.

"Ah, Professor Ho," Yangliu said, smiling in recognition. "It has been a while."

Professor Ho nodded firmly, "Indeed it has, Air Acolyte Yangliu." He then waved his hand elegantly. "Please, both of you, come with me."

As we walked into the large (and metal) building, I quickly acknowledged the architecture. It was obvious that this building was made with Fire Nation technology, considering the obvious marks and such. That, and Professor Ho was telling Yangliu and I about the history of this school, how it's been around to teach benders and non-benders to coexist, learn, and commune with each other peacefully. The whole time, I was a bit bored, to be honest, since I was interested in making friends already.

Then again. . . I haven't had any friends for a while . . . Yangliu, and the few Air Acolytes on Air Temple Island have been my friends, and I think I may have forgotten how to make some.

Making an inaudible sigh, I followed Yangliu, who was following Professor Ho, into the Headmistress' office. No one was here. The office itself was very elegant, with vanilla incense crowding the air. I breathed it in, and enjoyed it, but you could get sick of it after a while.

"The headmistress is at Town Hall, assisting to some matters," Professor Ho explained, and sat down at the broad, mahogany desk. He searched through a cabinet at the bottom, and pulled out a folder. Slipping his finger inside, he handed Yangliu a paper, in which she later handed to me.

Examining the paper, I already knew it was a schedule of some sort. On it was my basic information that I had to show the teachers, along with my classes in numerical order, from one to eight. My eye caught a certain detail, however, that confused me.

"Non-bender?" I asked, furrowing a single eyebrow. "I'm considered a non-bender?"

Yangliu nodded, and placed each arm in her sleeves. "To assure your safety and secrecy of being the Avatar, your identity must not be known by all faculty." She informed.

"Also," Professor Ho began, "The Avatar is not allowed to make her début until she's the proper age of eighteen. Considering how you're a special case, you cannot make your début until finishing your Senior year."

I pursed my lips and stared at the paper again. I guess there was nothing wrong with that. I'm sure I'll receive enough attention today, being the new Air Acolyte girl. Besides, I don't even look like an Air Acolyte, so people have probably made rumors on how I was abandoned at birth and raised by Air Acolytes instead. Which is. . . One hundred percent _not_ a rumor.

"Got it." I confirmed.

"Classes will begin in thirty minutes. In the mean time, your Sifu here can show you around." Professor Ho said, and then began to work on something I didn't pay mind to.

Yangliu and I left Professor Ho in the Headmistress' office shortly after that. She began to lead and weave her way, calmly, and elegantly, around the school itself. The building was large and seemed intimidating on the outside, but it certainly wasn't so bad on the inside. I'm not sure if any awesome secret passage ways, or dangerous animals are hidden in this place, but considering its age, there's a possibility.

It felt like ages, but twenty something minutes had passed, and the tour finally ended. Taking my schedule from me, Yangliu led me to my first period class room, and handed the paper back to me. Students were already piling inside, and the amount of people in that class makes me a bit nervous.

"Remember your training and etiquette, but don't forget to be modern," Yangliu told me, placed her hands on my shoulders, and reassured me with a light kiss on the forehead. "Behave, my nu'er."

With that, she left me alone, leaving me to challenge the demons of introducing yourself to the class on my own. I breathed in deeply, and exhaled, going into the door.

I expected people to keep talking. I expected people to not pay any attention to me, and continue with their blabbering, but when I stepped foot into that classroom, they just turned and stared at me. Did I look different? Did I have something on my face? Was the small amount of eyeliner I put on this morning dripping down on my face? Was . . . My fly open? All of these random thoughts occupied my mind, as I took a last step and stood in front of the class room, holding my schedule. Augh, the nerves.

"Ah, you must be Miss Shu," Said someone. I turned my head, and noticed a woman sitting on a chair, in front of a desk. She had dark skin, and deep brown eyes. Dressed in a black, and formal jacket, along with a pencil skirt and some pumps all the same color, I'd confuse her for a lawyer. She stood and walked toward me, smiling.

"Everyone, this is Liu Shu, and she will be with us for the rest of the year," She announced confidently to the class. I was really relieved that she introduced me, instead of me introducing myself. I'd probably die. But why am I so shy? I'm the darn Avatar. I sighed internally, as the teacher directed me to my chair. It was an empty one up front, and as I sat down, I could feel several pairs of eyes boring into me. What was so special about me? Oh wait. . .

"Miss Shu, my name is Leyla Guang, and I'll be your Informative Studies Instructor. Feel free to come to me if you need any help." Miss Guang told me, and she sat down at her desk. I looked around a bit, and noticed that most of the class had novels in their hands. I felt singled out (aside from the few in the back who had no books), and just stared blankly at nothing. People stopped staring at me for a while, so I felt even more relieved. Gosh, why are first days so stressful?

Aside from the awkward silence throughout most of the lesson, my first class went fine. It was all redundant to me, though. Significantly enough, the topic of the Avatar (hi there) came up a lot, especially from the teacher herself. I'm not sure if she knew I was the Avatar, but she has more than once, subtly, smiled at me. Did I mention she had white teeth? Well, anyway, unlike middle school, lunch starts right after the first period. Why? Well, this school starts at around ten in the morning, and, considering how the classes are at least an hour or so long, people do get hungry.

I never knew how much I hated recess break, though. Being alone in lunch is probably the most embarrassing thing you could suffer in high school. Sure, I should be worrying about maintaining peace and harmony between the four nations, or working on important bending techniques to keep myself on my toes, but this feels a lot worse than what I usually do.

"Hey! Come sit over here!" A voice called out. I snapped my head to the left, and then noticed a random girl waving at me. She had light brown hear with honey brown eyes, and wide grin didn't even show her teeth, which was weird. Her armed waved side to side, and at first I was skeptical, but decided to walk up to her table. She was also sitting alone, but didn't seem embarrassed by it.

And that's when I noticed that she was my childhood friend, Kimiko.

Kimiko didn't seem to recognize me. When I sat down, she didn't even think about saying 'Oh, hey, is that you, Liu?!' I knew it was her, because no other person I know has a star-shaped mole on their face. The mole wasn't large or grotesque, but made her look really pretty. I gulped, wondering what I should say. Kimiko probably doesn't recognize me because my hair grew out into its natural color, and it's not a shade of blond or red anymore.

"So, what's your name?" Kimiko asked me, as if she didn't know. And she didn't, because she didn't recognize me. Darn, am I really that easy to forget? Stupid common face of mine.

"Liu." I said simply, opening up my milk carton and sticking the straw inside. She didn't seem to have any visible reaction to my name. If I said my full name, though, she'd probably freak out, and hug me in public. Why? Well, does the name 'Streaming Tree' make a difference? Actually, what am I even thinking? 'Shu' isn't even my real last name. I don't know my real last name, actually. I would always live with my grandma when I was younger, but I never adopted her last name, so I always went by 'Liu.' Then, why the heck is she not reacting?

"Oh, I see," She said, biting into her burger. They were the new unhealthy thing on the market. I was just eating a salad with soy beans, and a bunch of other vegetables I can't remember the name of now.

"I had a friend like that back in Elementary-through-Middle school." She told me with her mouth full. Typical Kimiko.

We hit it off smoothly. In the end, she really never recognized. Of course, I didn't make it that obvious, because for some reason, I didn't feel like telling her I was her childhood friend. She probably thought I died anyway and mourned about it for weeks. Anyway. .

Lunch ended after that. Kimiko and I split up and went out separate ways. Kimiko was a Fire Bender, so she had to go to Fire Bending practice right about now. I was heading to one of my non-bending classes, but they had benders in it, probably a few.

The class I was going to, surprisingly enough, was Chi Blocking Trainer level one. I stared at my schedule and smirked slightly. I never took Chi Blocking lessons when I was training the four elements, so I guess this was a great way to hide my bending prowess. I took a step into the dojo, and immediately kicked my shoes off before stepping onto the mat. Yangliu told me to remember my etiquette, and that I did.

"I see we have a student who knows the proper rules," A voice boomed. It was feminine, and I turned my head. The teacher herself was very pale, with her brown locks tied up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a full Yukata, with bear feet. Her slanted eyes bore into me, as she smiled lightly, probably to remove some of the majestic intimidation on her face.

"Welcome to Chi Blocking Training Level 1, young non-bender," She said, and walked over to me. She took my schedule, and nodded. "Liu Shu," She chuckled. "Such a strange name."

I chuckled nervously, and narrowed my eyes. She directed me to take a seat, and so I did. I sat patiently, and waited for the several students to pile in. A lot of people came, actually. I didn't know who were the benders and who weren't the benders, but I didn't let that bother me, since this wasn't the point.

"Alright class!" The teacher yelled over the sea of energetic students, who have just arrived from lunch period. "Today we have a new addition to our dojo," She then rose her hand, and gestured at me. I blinked, and then I felt like I was being put on the spot again.

"She is Liu Shu, a new non-bending student in our class," She said, addressing me. "Please treat her with the respect you would like to receive from her, and teach her what you have learned these past weeks. Begin practice!"

With those words, students began to stand up and partner up. I just continued to stay seated. I pursed my lips and looked around at the kids, all moving their hands and performing intricate movements at the body's vital points. I just stood there, watching, deducting anything from what people were doing. I didn't need to be taught. Actually, I do need to be taught, but we learn by watching, right?

"Come," The teacher said, wagging her finger at me. I obeyed, and stood in front of her.

"By the way, I am Professor Yun Xing," She told me. "Anyway, let's begin your first day of private lessons."

"Private lessons?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right," She said, and began to stretch her arms. "You learn Chi Blocking via practice, and with practice, you can meet the highest form, and be able to stop your assailant from properly moving or bending.

"Sometimes, you're in a pickle, and all you need are a few quick jabs, and they're out for the count." She explained, rolling her shoulders back.

"The human body is complex, and there are many points in the body that stop the flow of Chi and blood, thus making them immobile. If you can learn and master the correct ways to hit these points, you'll be better than any bender in the world, that is, unless that bender is the Avatar." She finished, and took a stance. It looked a lot like a lion and a snake position.

I copied her stance, trying to get the position correctly. This sort of thing was new to me, but knowing Chi Blocking can't stop the Avatar, which me, uh, sounds reassuring, I guess?

The rest of the class went pretty good. It was one heck of a work out. I learned the basics and where to strike when I'm getting away from someone who's trying to assault me, pretty much. This felt more like self-defense against someone who wants to mug you or something. I left the class after freshening up some.

My life looked pretty ordinary now. At least, I could have said that, until the building itself began to rumble, and an explosion was heard outside. I stumbled and tackled a wall, almost eating it on the wall itself. The explosion came without caution, and as if on cue, troops began to march out through a secret passage, and passed me by. All the time, I was gaping and staring wide-eyed at what was going on. I didn't know what was going on, but something was definitely up.

Following the troops to the outside, I looked up and saw an aircraft floating. It continued to send bombs crashing down that could potentially harm the students. I knew I had to do something, but I had to keep my status as the Avatar a secret. I grit my teeth and looked around, and saw that the troops bent Fire and Earth to their will.

"Benders. . ." I uttered. Surely they could handle this issue.

In that moment, I felt completely hopeless. A microphone extended from the aircraft. The message that was sent out made my back neck hairs stand on end.

"Attention Shizi Haigui Senior High School," The voice, chilling, refined, and elegant emitted. "No more will the views of the famous Avatar Aang be upheld in this city. Mixing both benders and non-benders Is not something that can be further tolerated. The Movement to remove non-benders from bender-only areas will begin in-" And then, the message was cut off short by a flying rock, and very nasty curse words, sending the megahorn flying.

Was this some sort of joke? Why would people want to remove non-benders from the area? Wow, either this world is getting more and more stupid, or bending is making people insane.

I sighed. Regardless of whatever, I decided to ditch the rest of my lessons and began to make trajectory to Air Temple Island. Yangliu has to hear this.

Mingxing, luckily, had been parked behind the school. I remembered this, so I went all the way back, and hopped on.

"Let's go, Mingxing," I ordered, and smacked the reigns lightly. The Flying Bison lifted herself up, and propelled herself toward Air Temple Island with her huge tail, and Airbending expertise. I pursed my lips and took a sharp gulp. Arriving to Air Temple Island took minutes, since I made Mingxing go extra fast. I hopped off and patted her on the snout, running toward the house.

Yangliu was there, enjoying a cup of tea, as she usually did in the afternoon. She stopped short, and lifted her head, turning it and staring at me.

I frowned, and furrowed my eyebrows. "I know this doesn't look right, but something is up," I began to explain.

"I know," She said simply, staring at the tatami flooring.

I blinked, and stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. "You know? Then, why do benders want to remove non-benders from the area?" I interrogated.

"They are not benders, my nu'er," She said.

And that's where it really made me go crazy. Why would _non-benders_ want to remove other _non-benders_ from the area? That didn't make much sense, considering there's nothing that special about them. I know that sounds harsh, and superior of me, but they're just regular humans without any bending abilities.

"Then w_hy?"_

"Because those non-benders who are attempting to remove the other non-benders from this area wield a power that the opposing non-benders have potential of gaining. . . And they want to be the only ones to have it,"

"And you knew about this?"

She sighed, and stared directly at me. "I just didn't know about it. . ." She said, standing up, and frowning. "I'm one of those non-benders they're looking for,"

My eyes went wide in that moment. I didn't believe it. Yangliu is a _non-bender_?! Then all that air bending, and air movements, and all the other stuff I learned from her. . . Was it all some sort of lie? But _how _did she fake bending?

I knew a lot of cryptic messages are going to be given out from now on. I also knew I had to solve a huge mystery. And you know what scares me the most? I don't think this will be the first surprise I'll have to tackle on my own.

So much for a normal life, huh?


	3. Chapter 2

**Miss Asia's corner:  
**

****Ciao a tutti! That's Italian for "Hello everyone!" Anyway, I managed to finish the second chapter of _The Glow_ pretty early. I had the idea and information necessary ready to add on, so I went ahead and did so. After diligent work and help from, uh, myself, I managed to do this. I don't have much to say about this chapter. But all I know is that I managed to include a few things here and there, and a sub-climax. However, please note that this individual arc in itself will lead on to the main conflict in the story and I think you'll be able to note that. Most of my chapters may reach up to 4,000 words, depending on what it will include. If it seems a bit short, that means it doesn't include as much as it originally should have.

Anyway, this chapter was slightly edited and some things were reworded from the original format on my word document. If something doesn't look quite right, do not be afraid to tell me and comment in the review section of this story. Along with that said, I would also like if you, the readers, would review and comment on my story anyway, to see if you like it. I won't, however, be changing anything in plot unless it's necessary or may increase it, but that's up to my judgement. Please use **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **only if you are to criticize my work. Thanks!

**MAGICAL DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED (ASIDE FROM ORIGINAL CHARACTERS), EVENTS, AND OTHER POINTS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THE WRITER IS SOLELY OWNED BY NICKELODEON AND THE CREATORS OF THE AVATAR FRANCHISE, ****Michael Dante DiMartino****, ****Bryan Konietzko****, AND ASSOCIATED WRITERS. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, AND EVENTS THAT DID NOT OCCUR/WEREN'T MENTIONED IN THE ORIGINAL AVATAR COMICS AND SHOWS ARE OWNED BY THE FAN FICTION AUTHOR. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAN FICTION HAS NO INTENTION OF STEALING/COPYING THE WORK OF THESE TWO WONDROUS MEN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"_And you knew about this?"_

_She sighed, and stared directly at me. "I just didn't know about it. . ." She said, standing up, and frowning. "I'm one of those non-benders they're looking for,"_

_My eyes went wide in that moment. I didn't believe it. Yangliu is a non-bender?! Then all that air bending, and air movements, and all the other stuff I learned from her. . . Was it all some sort of lie? But how did she fake bending?_

_I knew a lot of cryptic messages are going to be given out from now on. I also knew I had to solve a huge mystery. And you know what scares me the most? I don't think this will be the first surprise I'll have to tackle on my own. _

"Wait, waaaaait," I interrupted beforehand, hoping to stop Yangliu for a moment. "What do you mean _non-bender?_ Y-You're obviously a bender! All that air bending, and, art, and. . ." I began to stumble on my words. No form of logic could explain this. At least, not my logic.

Yangliu heaved another sigh, and closed her eyes profoundly, not opening them as she explained the situation. While she did so, I began to turn the gears in my head, processing absolutely every single bit of information she dished out.

"For centuries, the Spirits have guided benders with their own form of deity, the Avatar," She began, her voice slightly monotonous.

"However, before benders could bend the elements, and could learn to bend their energy with a specific element from the spirits of said element, they could bend the energy in themselves, which results in the history of Energy Bending.

"Regardless, however, benders were not the only superior race on the planet. Non-benders, even if it was just a few, also held a power that they would not understand even themselves, the power of a pseudo-Avatar."

She finished that part of information, letting it all sink in. I didn't expect this sort of thing, though. Non-benders, even if it's just a small amount, held my power? The power of the _Avatar?_ I inhaled, and consumed all of these details she decided to feed me. I couldn't exactly believe it, but I allowed her to continue.

"Adding on to this, the power of the non-benders pseudo-Avatar bending was kept a secret among the few who could harness it. They could bend small portions of each element in a controlled environment, but, as they began to multiply and breed, the power grew with each generation.

"This soon resulted in a small war between the non-benders, or, should I state now, pseudo-Avatars. With their mass of powers, they ended up wiping each other out, ridding themselves of such power, that only the Avatar should have been able to hold."

She finished once more. This time, I think she wanted me to ask her questions. I'm pretty deductive, but with all of this going on at once, I'm not even sure what to _think _anymore. So, I went ahead, and began to barrage her.

"You didn't really tell me where it originated, though. How did non-benders get the power of the Avatar?" I asked.

"We're not sure. We predict that the Elder Spirits entrusted the non-benders with the power, in case the Avatar Spirit could not learn to be human, and went on an unorthodox rampage. The true origin is unknown, though." She answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"And how are there still pseudo-Avatars left? Didn't you say they wiped themselves out?"

"It seems I forgot to mention a small detail," She said, placing the cup down. "When in battle, a war, or a game, there is always a single winner. That single winner is allowed to be free. The chance of the winner of the Pseudo-Avatar breeding with another is high, and thus, causing the pseudo-Avatars to resurface."

I nodded, taking in all of this. "But, if there are only a few left, how did those people figure out they were even here?"

"Pseudo-Avatars can sense each other. I suppose they have some on their team, or, if not, hostage. I'm not sure what their goal is, but I know they want us." She answered once more.

I rubbed my molars against my cheek, making a face. I usually did this when I was thinking internally. What I could pretty much guess is that these people wanted to keep the Avatar – me – at bay somehow, just in case the Avatar – me again – decided to become some sort of elemental tyrant. I don't think that'd ever happen in my current state. I'm pretty average, and I never think about hurting others. But I guess that isn't the issue here, huh? My mother is in danger, and if I don't come up with a way to beat the silly out of those pseudo-Avatar hunters, she might get captured, and Spirits know what they'll do to her.

"I'm stumped," I answered.

Yangliu chuckled, and shook her head. "Don't worry, Avatar Liu. I will be fine. Those foolish hunters will stand no chance against me. I have developed my pseudo-Avatar powers exceptionally. You are aware, no?" She said.

I nodded, half-heartedly. I knew what Yangliu was capable of. She was a strong air bender, being able to topple trees over and slice boulders in two with a single wave of air. She was like a dragon, while blowing a torrent of air at something, or someone, which causes it to mesh up as if blender blades pulverized it. I knew she'd be fine, but something in my gut told me that these people shouldn't be trifled or underestimated with.

Yangliusmiled, a reassuring kind of smile that said everything would be just fine. She glanced at the grandfather clock, its wood glistening as always, and the pendulum going left and right in a rhythm. The clock struck noon, and it seemed to me that school would be over in a while. Was I really here for that long?

"Our conversation is over, nevertheless, you must go back to school and excuse your absence. The Attendance staff knows of your status, so they will understand." She then waved me off, and I nodded.

Walking out of the house, and stepping down, Mingxing was sleeping on the square. I took hold of the landscape before me, admiring the beauty. The entire bay was before me, along with the several trees and oriental style of the place. It's been four years since I came here, and I never stopped loving it. The towers, the turrets, the temple itself was my home now. And Yangliu was my mother. And I definitely would never let anything happen to her.

"Come on, girl," I said, patting Mingxing on her coat. "Time to go back to school." She awoke and snorted, as I jumped on top of her head and gripped her horn. "Yip-Yip," I said, and she began flying off. I held the horn tightly with a hand, my pony tail twisting and turning in the currents of air hitting us.

Arriving at the school was a cinch. The school had a few gaping holes, but it seemed that lessons were still in session. I parked Mingxing behind the school, in a natural alcove of a forest where no one would notice her. Jumping off, I smiled at the great, big bison, and began to make way back to school. I looked at the position of the sun, and noticed that there was at least an hour left.

I missed a class or two, but I wasn't worried. I stepped back into the school and made way to the attendance office. I informed the attendant that I had to take care of some issues in relevance to the sudden attack from the aircraft a few hours ago. She stared at me blankly, and was about to lecture me, until I told her my name and she made an 'o' with her mouth. She nodded and wrote me an excused absence pass. I thanked her, and exited the office.

My next class was something everyone had to take at the end of the day; International History of the United Nations, or IHUN for short. I handed the instructor my pass, and he accepted it, directing me to my seat. I took it, forever-alone in the little area I chose. Since I didn't know anyone, and wasn't really social, I decided to keep my distance. As the Avatar, I should probably be more social with people, but four years in, uh, captivity does this to a person.

IHUN was a pretty okay class. The Instructor was apparently reviewing for an important test that was upcoming, worth a pretty heavy percentage. I already knew most of this, considering learning the history of the world in itself was the Avatar's duty, so I wasn't as behind as I expected. I didn't take notes, because I left my bag at the temple, so whoops.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned my head. I was calm and secure with myself, but I didn't have to worry since it was only Kimiko. She smiled brightly at me, and we began to walk side-by-side.

"So how was your first day?" She asked, us walking down the flooded hallways of the high school.

"Adequate, but stressful," I replied, sighing. I couldn't tell her how I was involved in this whole mess, and how weird it became.

She grunted, and nodded, rubbing her face slightly. "I get what you mean. That sudden attack at the school scared a lot of the non-benders. Are you scared?" She asked again.

"Why would I be scared?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows slightly. She just stared at me, and then I remember; I'm a non-bender in this school. I nodded, and darted my eyes around slightly.

"I mean, I'm scared, yeah, totally." I said. The good news was I managed to save myself, the bad news was, what I just said was true. I _am_ scared. Extremely scared. I didn't know how to handle this whole problem without running into a brick wall. For one, there were non-benders with bending abilities that were similar, if not the same, to my powers. I'm not even sure if they can even achieve the Avatar State, but if they could, then I'll be darned. We exited the school and the sunlight hit me. I inhaled deeply and blinked.

"Anyway, I need to go, bye Liu," Kimiko waved, and off she went. Now, I was alone again. Wow, I have no friends. That sucks.

I needed a break. I walked into the natural alcove of forest I stationed Mingxing on, and saw her eating a tree. My eye widened, and I darted at her, pulling at her reigns, telling her to stop repeatedly. In the end, she did, but she managed to devour leaves like a major vegetarian. I pokerfaced, and hopped on top of her, taking the reigns in hand.

"What should I do. . . ?" I asked myself, pondering. I could go out for some fast food, since I haven't really had any meat in a while.

"Eh, sure, why not," I said, agreeing with my mind. I unfurled my hair and let it cascade, falling past my shoulders, and took off. Mingxing promptly flew in the direction I, well, directed her. Redundancy was my specialty. The fast food restaurant had to be around her somewhere, but looking down all the time was dangerous, since I might run Mingxing into a plane, and get her hurt, or, uh, the people on it killed. Wow, killing is so not a good thing for an Avatar.

"Okay, uh. . ." I said, noting the fast food restaurant below me. "Not sure how we're gonna park you, uhm. . ." I pursed my lips and looked around. There were any available places to place Mingxing down. I wouldn't put her near any trees again, or she might eat the bark next time. She sure loved her leaves.

"I guess this would've been easier if this restaurant wasn't in such a weird place," I said, and shrugged. With all of these buildings and industrial factories, I'm not sure how one would park a flying bison. Then again, not many air benders have flying bisons, even though an entire herd of them are at the island right now.

Yawning, I said, "Whatever," And sent Mingxing flying down, landing and letting her rest in a puddle. It was slightly open grassland, and she would be safe here.

"I'll be back in ten minutes tops, okay?" I told her, and then scurried off. I walked into the fast food restaurant, and looked up at the menu. I took my purse out (because I always carry it. At least, in my pockets, since it's small), and took out the Yuans for a burger. Gosh, I needed a burger.

I walked up to the counter, and dragged my fingers through my hair. Since it was straight, and not thick at all, I didn't tangle my finger and wince in pain.

"Stressed out, huh?" A voice asked. I noted it to be masculine, familiar, and attractive. I looked up, and locked eyes with . . . _Him. _

Wow. How awkward.

"Uh, yeah. . " I answered, averting my gaze. I looked again though, and noticed that he was wearing a uniform. Wow, he's grown so much from middle school years. His hair was a bit longer, and slightly curly. He also got. . . Tanner? Well, regardless, that stripped uniform looked great on him. _Anyway. . ._

"I'll have a regular cheese burger, please," I told him, without hesitation.

"That'll be five Yuans, please," He answered. I handed him the money and he placed it inside the cash register. I placed an elbow on the counter and waited for him to prepare my order. Instead, he just stared at me, or past me, or whatever. Was he waiting for someone.

"Uhm. . " I said.

"Huh?" He answered brightly.

"My burger?" I answered, raising a brow.

"It's being made by the cooks," He replied, shrugging.

I nodded. Well, looks like I did end up meeting him again, but no recognition whatsoever. To be honest, if it weren't for those ember eyes, I wouldn't recognize him either. I never knew he would become a hunk in the span of four years. Yikes. Hormones, you know? Besides, not like he'd recognize me, I've changed, a lot.

The boy before me, Tai, had been my boyfriend in middle school years. But now, he's changed, and I guess it can't be helped. Besides, whoever he's waiting for must be his new girlfriend. Why wouldn't he have one anyway? And, of course, as if on cue, a girl with blond, curly hair came in, with a blue tube-top, a white purse, and flannel jeans. She looked really pretty, and average. She walked up, and smiled at Tai.

"Hey, Tai," She said, and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled, and returned it. I just leaned there, inhaling the smell of my burger. Gosh, I wanted that burger. I am meat deprived!

"Your burger's ready," Tai told me.

I looked at him, and nodded, taking it. "Thanks, " I said, and took my lovely burger at a table. I looked back, and saw that they were talking back and forth about relationship stuff. He sure moved on fast, huh? Gosh, why am I jealous now? I'm the _Avatar._ I have no time for measly crushes.

I munched away, looking up occasionally to check on Mingxing. Like a baby bison that she used to be, she began to splash around and play with the large puddle I left her in. I snorted, and ate the entire burger in minutes. Wiping my hands and mouth, I dragged my hand through my hair again, to part it away from my face, because annoying hair is annoying.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl at our school?" The blonde said. I turned and nodded at her.

"Yes, why?" I replied, blinking.

"Oh, just wondering," She said, smiling.

Well, that was weird.

Exiting the restaurant at last, a huge cold front blew by me. I blinked, and adjusted my hair backward, since it decided to blow over my face again. I walked toward Mingxing, and then hopped right on her, gripping the reigns.

"Alright girl, time to go home." I said. I thwacked them and she floated up, propelling herself up with her tail and soaring in the sky peacefully. I directed her slowly and calmly, with absolutely no rush to go back home. I was tired and wanted to enjoy the air this afternoon. The sun wasn't out that much, hidden by clouds. It was probably going to rain soon, but if we were to get wet, I'd use water bending to my advantage. I loved being a bender sometimes, and hiding it can get harder from now on, but at least I was receiving public education.

I just can't believe I saw Tai today again, after four years of no communication. I know I've said it before, but he's grown so much. He has such a mature aura around himself, but that childishness that I love seems to be in there somewhere. He's gotten cocky, and slightly muscular, and those ember eyes are as beautiful as always. He's also gotten taller, for sure. I inhaled, and sighed like a lovestruck bird. I blinked a little, and fell back on Mingxing's saddle. She had orders to turn around in the air a bit, so there was no issue.

All this silence and peace makes me sleepy. I fell into a profound and deep sleep. I don't remember if I was dreaming or not, but I liked it. I haven't really slept so well in a while. Maybe it's because I haven't been able to carry out some things in my life? Was it because I haven't seen Tai, or my old friends, in so long?

I sputtered awake, and looked up. The sky was dim and dark, the stars illuminating the night sky. I weighed myself on my elbows, and sniffed in. I was on the ground now. Well, Mingxing was sleeping, her legs under her body. She was so cute when she was sleeping, that I didn't want to wake up. Besides, I am far too lazy to get up and down from this saddle. Does that make sense? Wow, I'm out of it.

I slid on down her side, and then fell on my face. I snorted and giggled, laughing at my accident. I never cried or anything due to self-inflicted pain, because, as the Avatar, it's something I'll have to endure. I began to pat Mingxing on her nose, and she opened her eyes. She yawned and roared slightly, standing up and shaking her fur.

"Sorry for falling asleep, girl," I told her, stretching. "I guess I was so at peace. Anyway, we should probably get home. Sifu's probably worried,"

I jumped back on top of her. I've jumped off and on Mingxing a lot today.

I pulled the reigns, and she went sky-high. We quietly, and peacefully, traveled back to Air Temple Island. I glanced down, to rejoice in the magical lights of the city. Even with that much light, the stars seemed a lot brighter than usual. I furrowed my eyebrows, as if something didn't feel right, but I shook it off.

We arrived at Air Temple Island, and I slid off, too lazy to jump off instead. I was very tired, and today had been pretty killer, what with stress, school, and seeing Tai again. I yawned and rolled my shoulders back.

Wait a second. . .

Was that hole always there? Were those trees always lit on fire? My eyes widened as the Temple was half charred by what seemed to be Fire Benders. I breathed in the sight before me. Trees and floors were dead and stained black. Chunks of earth were out of their proper places, tossed aside, down the stairs, and even into the rice paper walls of my home. I ran as fast as I could into the temple, and swerved, using my water bending ability to extinguish most of the fire. I coughed, and looked around.

"Sifu!" I cried hoarsely.

No answer.

I ran upstairs, and looked around. The lamps and lights were all broken, down to the floor. The floor was strangely rickety. I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw how the tables were flipped over, and the kitchen was an entire mess. The tea room, which is also the living area, itself, was even more of a mess. The same black stains I saw scarring the ground of the temple were in this room, and dirt and soil were everywhere.

I cringed my teeth. _They did not._

I ran outside and looked around. The clouds began to conjoin, as thunder clapped and rain began to drizzle down. The fire began to dim down, and I scaled the island, yelling out Yangliu's name several times, seeing if anyone was there.

No answer.

I arrived back at the square of the temple, and kneeled. The rain pelted my back and hair with astronomical force, as much as my frustration. I clenched my fist so hard, that blood began to seep out of my palm and onto the floor.

"Sifu!" I yelled hoarsely once more, not even the thunder clap able to stop my voice from uprising it.

All this pain and frustration, this disillusion. I thought she was _safe. _I thought no one would be able to harm her, but instead of that, they also harmed my home. The emotions of anger and fear, mixed with unbearable anguish began to clutter my system.

And then it snapped.

The overwhelming emotions gave way to a more powerful one; fury. The knowledge and omniscience of all my past lives began to pool into my mind and body, their powers enveloping me in their grace. I could feel myself rising, the air around me become dangerous and coarse. The dimensions and elements around me seemed to distort with my growing rage, as the four-element sphere took its final form.

I roared into the night sky, from all of my limbs, including my mouth, fire extended and surrounded me. The air brought forth water, and then the chunks of rock tossed aside miniaturized and surrounded me. I roared once more, the bright light emitting from my eyes lighting up the sky, assisting the thunder and lightning with the job.

I was in the Avatar State, and I couldn't control it.

From then on, I have no idea what I did, or what happened. I could only remember the power and rage I felt from losing my loved ones. I could feel the power I could use to avenge Yangliu, and take her back, from wherever she is, and I could use it to destroy the ones who dared to anger me.

But then, my mind went blank, and from the sounds of sirens and screaming people, I'm sure shit is about to go down. Way down.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Miss Asia's Corner:**  
_

__Buon giorno, ragazzi, come stai? Haha, that's Italian for "Good day, boys and girls, how are you?" I'm still not completely fluent in Italian, so I can't be exactly general. Anyway.

This chapter isn't as long as the others, unfortunately. However, it does include several key points on how the plot will end up being, romantic-wise and drama-wise. Along with that, it also reveals a bit more information about other stuff, and irony is in it. If you paid attention to the last chapter, it wouldn't have helped, because there's no real mystery involved at all! Haha.

Also, just wanted to correct something from chapter. . 1. Yes. Chapter 1. When I mentioned that Chi-Blocking did not work on the Avatar, I meant in the Avatar State. I'm not sure if that information in itself is entirely correct, but, it seems to work okay. Anyway, I lied about the previous paragraph. In each chapter, there's a subliminal message on what may or may not happen in the next. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

Please comment, review, and if something's not quite right, feel free to state so! However, use **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY.** Any kind of slander, or foul-language used against myself or my story will not be tolerated, will be reported, and ignored. Thanks!

**MAGICAL DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED (ASIDE FROM ORIGINAL CHARACTERS), EVENTS, AND OTHER POINTS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THE WRITER IS SOLELY OWNED BY NICKELODEON AND THE CREATORS OF THE AVATAR FRANCHISE, ****Michael Dante DiMartino****, ****Bryan Konietzko****, AND ASSOCIATED WRITERS. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, AND EVENTS THAT DID NOT OCCUR/WEREN'T MENTIONED IN THE ORIGINAL AVATAR COMICS AND SHOWS ARE OWNED BY THE FAN FICTION AUTHOR. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAN FICTION HAS NO INTENTION OF STEALING/COPYING THE WORK OF THESE TWO WONDROUS MEN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THANK YOU.**

* * *

_The overwhelming emotions gave way to a more powerful one; fury. The knowledge and omniscience of all my past lives began to pool into my mind and body, their powers enveloping me in their grace. I could feel myself rising, the air around me become dangerous and coarse. The dimensions and elements around me seemed to distort with my growing rage, as the four-element sphere took its final form. _

_I roared into the night sky, from all of my limbs, including my mouth, fire extended and surrounded me. The air brought forth water, and then the chunks of rock tossed aside miniaturized and surrounded me. I roared once more, the bright light emitting from my eyes lighting up the sky, assisting the thunder and lightning with the job._

_I was in the Avatar State, and I couldn't control it._

_From then on, I have no idea what I did, or what happened. I could only remember the power and rage I felt from losing my loved ones. I could feel the power I could use to avenge Yangliu, and take her back, from wherever she is, and I could use it to destroy the ones who dared to anger me._

_But then, my mind went blank, and from the sounds of sirens and screaming people, I'm sure shit is about to go down. Way down._

My body was aching all over. I opened my eyes, and stretched out, rubbing the back of my head. I looked around, and noticed that something was way off. I wasn't even in Republic City anymore.

Standing up, I examined my surroundings. Trees and flora covered the entire area, gravel and rock under my feet. I darted my eyes around the entire place, noting the green tear sky and thin, white clouds in it. Clear streams flowed in diverging paths, connecting at the edge where a waterfall fell. I gulped, and noted a red Tori surrounding me, each in cardinal areas; North, East, West, and South. I read the tag on it, and gulped.

I was in the spirit world.

But why? Why as I in the spirit world now of all times? I could be in the mortal plane, in my body, searching for Yangliu's whereabouts. The thought of her being kidnapped by those idiots boils my blood, but for some reason, I felt too at peace here. That's how the spirit world worked, I guess. You could never express negative or angry emotions in this place, because that would disrupt its care-free flow. I could hear the cicadas crying, and the grasshoppers screeching, as if nighttime and summer were mixed in one beautiful chorus. I took a step, and then another, and then one more, inching closer and closer to the edge of the waterfall.

This place was a lot different than I expected. I was probably in another entrance to the spirit world. I was only here once, and I'm sure the area was different, or the zone changes every few days, or something. I inhaled and looked around for a plausible way down. I knew bending didn't work in the spirit world, because if it could, chaos would ensue. I mean, there were some powerful spirits in this plane of existence, but even they had rules and restrictions.

"Hey, girl," Someone said. It sounded nasal and shrill.

I turned and came face-to-face with a random monkey. He was staring at me with a bored look, with a frown on his face. He was white and brown, wearing a robe with a wave design on the sleeve. He wagged his tail around.

"Uhm, hi," I replied, blinking. I didn't back my face away, who knows what he might do.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Uh. . ." I replied intelligently, and looked down at the waterfall. "Finding a way back home?"

"Via suicide?" He asked.

". . . No?" Can you even die in the spirit world? I wouldn't think so.

"Oh, then I guess you're not native here," He concluded, folding his hands inside of his sleeves, jumping back onto a rock I didn't see. And then, that's when I notice the zone changed again. This time, the waterfall wasn't behind me, instead, a giant tree was before me.

"If you want to find a way back home," The monkey began, pointing. He looked more like an Orangutan now, "Go in there, and speak to Ko, but be careful, or he might steal your face,"

Where have I heard this before? Or did I read it? Oh, yeah. Ko, the Face Stealer, an ancient spirit who steals the face of unsuspecting visitors to his, uh, shrine, in the spirit world. I guess, if you make any facial expression aside from neutrality, he rips your face off and leaves you without identity. Does that mean I can't express my major frustration on how much of a waste of time this is? Or could it be he has answers? Didn't this happen to Avatar Aang before? Wow, de ja vu, and I'm feeling it. Like, r_eally_ feeling the fear Avatar Aang felt when he met Ko. Note to self: be careful, don't get your face clawed off by a giant centipede thing.

"Got'cha," I replied to the Orangutan, who was now a spider-monkey. Weirdo.

I walked into the giant oak tree, which was black, by the way, and had that creepy aura and outstretched dead-tree vines that no one would touch before cringing. Stepping inside, I kept my emotional levels low and my thoughts clear, putting on my best ' I don't care, don't steal my face ' face. Yes, redundancy is one with myself.

"Well!" An eerie, yet alluring and saccharine voice, with a hint of masculinity said. In seconds, a giant centipede with a Kabuki mask appeared before me. The grey shadows, yellow eyes, and full red lips would usually scare someone, but my eyelids simply lowered slightly. Ko wrapped himself around me, but didn't touch me, as if some force did not allow him to.

"If it isn't the most recent reincarnation of the Avatar," He began, examining, switching to the face of a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair, cascading. "I knew we'd meet again, my dear, but I did not expect it to be so soon. . ." He said, moving once more and then appearing before me again in a jolt, this time with the face of that Orangutan creature outside. It looked similar, but it was obviously a different type of monkey. But wait. . .

"You tricked me," I concluded, staring Ko directly in his, uh, face.

"Oh?" He said, raising a brow, and blinking faces to a more lean and masculine face. "Did I?" He inquired once more.

"The monkey outside," I began. "That was you, wasn't it?"

He cackled, and then went back to facing me. "Maybe," He replied, his voice sing-song. I kind of liked it, but this guy was business.

"Onto the matter," I said.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of why you're here, and honestly, such irresponsibility on your side," He commented, showing his omniscience. I wouldn't doubt it, though. He's an ancient spirit with supernatural powers, and probably a way to see into the mortal plane itself.

"Looking for your adoptive mother, who's one of those. . " He then seemed to cringe. "Abominations." He smirked, looking at me.

In that moment, I would've raged, and changed my expression. My face would have been sliced clean off, my identity forever removed and my duties as the Avatar stripped because no one would be able to identify me. However, a calming and serene force threw itself onto me, allowing the coaxing words from Ko, which flickered a flame of anger, to extinguish.

And so, I stared him down, my neutral expression plastered on my face like super-glue.

"That's correct," I answered. "I need your help," I said, the line familiar on my tongue.

"Indeed you do. . ."Ko droned, slithering to and fro, making his fearful presence known before me. Too bad it didn't work, buddy. Wow, why am I so confident anyway? So not me.

"You are apparently receiving the assistance of your meddlesome past lives, and unfortunately, I cannot adjust and fix that, so I guess I have no choice but to help an old, d_ear_ friend out," He admitted, shrugging and frowning, placing his Kabuki face back on.

"I am aware of the story, of what happened to that Yangliu, however, it will take more than yourself to find her," He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those benders possess a force that the Avatar herself cannot face alone, no matter the costs. You must have allies with you who are willing to combine their powers with your own," He informed, binding himself around me, and sticking his face into mine, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes, and pondered on this. Allies? The only allies I know of are Kimiko, and that's it. But I don't think I'd like to involve her into such a mess. This was my issue, and mine alone, so dealing with it was my responsibility, right?

"Any other ways?" I finally asked him.

"None," He replied simply, rising up.

"Location?" I asked.

He smirked at this, and let out a hearty laugh. "I think you already know. I mean, you've been there _before."_

Afterwards, he began to slither backward. "Good luck, Avatar Liu Shu. . ." With those parting words, a strong wave kicked me out of the oak tree, and I landed on my back. The monkey who directed me to his domain, which was in fact him, no longer existed. The oak tree I entered was no longer there, and I was in a remote area of the spirit world.

I was still laying down, right side up. I stared off into the distance and pondered on what Ko told me. Now that I could make a face, I just sighed and frowned. What did he mean that I've been there before? I've been to a lot of places before. Or have I? Come to think of it, when I was in training, and living in the temple, I had absolutely little to no out-doors time, aside from practice. I smacked my lips, and lifted myself up. Something wet tapped my elbow, and I turned. It was . . . A panda bear.

"Huh?" I said, reclining my arm toward myself. The bear stared at me, awaiting something.

"May . . . I help you?" I asked it, as if I could speak animal.

It turned, and shook its butt. And then, I understood.

"Oh, a ride, well, okay," I said, and swung my leg over, taking position. It then began to walk, and everything began to fade. I stared in wonder at where we were going, but for some reason, I began to feel very sleepy. Voices could be heard, and some sort of. . . Ticker? It sounded mechanical, with a faint _beep, beep, _three seconds elapsing after each beat.

And then my eyes fluttered awake, fluorescent lights hitting me in the face.

"She's awake!" Someone yelled. It was a female's voice, wearing a grey outfit and a grey hat, a cross on it. She was holding a clipboard, jotting down something with a pen. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and then it hit me. I was in a hospital, what.

I propped myself on my elbows, wincing in pain. I had a few cuts and bruises here and there, and I won't explain in detail where. I felt slightly light-headed, but that was probably because I was hungry. I looked around, and noticed a few other people were here, but not seriously injured.

I began to wonder what was happening. Why did I feel so clueless all of a sudden. I closed my eyes and began to tune in on what people were speaking about.

"Did you see that strange, white sphere?"

"Yeah, it was scary. My son almost died! I'm not sure where it came from. . ."

"There was a column of light expanding from the Air Temple island! Who knows what those air benders were conducting. . ."

"I hear it's a government conspiracy, to wipe us all non-benders out."

"Oh, no!"

As cliché as it sounded, this made a lot of sense. Except it wasn't a government conspiracy, it was. . .

". . . Me. . ." I uttered, the memories flashing back at me. The explosion, the bright light, the anger I felt and my power escalating. My skin crawled, and I inhaled sharply.

"Oh! There you are!" A voice said, and she came running at me. Kimiko tackled me in a hug, and she sighed. "I'm glad you're fine, Liu," She said, and then released me.

"I, uh . . " My mind went blank for a moment. Where was I again? Oh, yeah, I was in hospital, because I may or may not have destroyed a large portion of Air Temple Island and may or may not have placed several people in the hospital itself. I heaved a sigh, and dangled my legs over the edge of this bed. I shook my head, and rolled my shoulders, thinking about what I've done. I let my emotions take control, and let my greatest power get a mind of its own.

"Hey, are you okay, Liu?" Kimiko asked, breaking into my thoughts, crouching down to come face to face with me.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, is all," And I was. That entire experience, and everything else, was all just so tiresome. What time was it anyway? Was it day? Was it night? Was I even in the right dimension this time? Certainly, after all, Kimiko was here, and it didn't feel like the spirit world. Augh, my mind is in shambles.

"Let's, uh, get you back home. Whatever happened didn't really injure much of anyone, so," Kimiko told me, and helped me stand.

"Huh? Home? I, uh, can't," I told her, releasing myself from her grip. She simply blinked.

"That, uh, column of white light, was it? Yeah, well, it destroyed my place, so. . ." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You live on Air Temple Island?" She asked.

I nodded in response.

"Well, stay with me then," She told me, as if it was the most obvious option in the world. I stared at her, blinking. Wait, she barely even knows me. I mean, she knows me, but not anymore, because she doesn't remember me, so, wait, what?

"But, you don't even know me. . ." I began to tell her.

She rose a brow, and then began to snort. "It took me a while to recognize my own best friend, because I'm an idiot, but I managed!" She told me, and took me by the arm, taking me out of the hospital. The city was in its prime condition, as it's always been. No damage could be seen from this trajectory, and apparently everything seemed fine and dandy.

Kimiko continued to drag me on the busy streets of Republic City, all the way to the residential area. I haven't seen this place in a long time, but aside from all the industrialism in the city itself, this may be the second nicest place around these parts. We finally made it to her home. It was a pretty basic, two story home, with concrete on the second floor and some sort of strong wood for the base. Just like how I remembered it. The industrial smoke from Republic City didn't damage the garden her mother had worked on.

We stepped inside, Kimiko closing the door behind us. She took my upstairs, and into her room. It hasn't changed at all, with the few stuffed animals on the book shelves replacing said books, a nice and sleek stone floor, and a mattress on top of wooden supporters. The window let sunlight in.

"Sit on my bed," She suggested, adjusting some of the stuffed animals on the shelves.

And so I did, bouncing on it. It seemed to be in great condition, but considering how Kimiko isn't all that heavy, it didn't wear down. I stared at her, noticing how she's changed. She's become a bit taller, and her hair has grown out. She's changed so much just like Tai, and, well, myself.

But, what was I even doing here? I have to find Yangliu. I have to stop those non-bending oppressors before things get out of hand. I'm the Avatar, the connection between the spirit world and the mortal plane. I felt tears threaten to secrete from my tear ducts. I don't think I could handle it anymore.

"So, have you seen Tai?" Kimiko said. I knew she would pop the question. I was going to cry, right there and then, but I decided to hold it all in. I couldn't let my emotions give way anymore. Who knows what could happen? I was lucky the Avatar State unleashed itself in an open area, but in a teenage girl's bedroom? Yeah, don't think so.

"Uh, yeah," I said hoarsely. My sadness emitted from my voice, but I don't think Kimiko noticed. She was the oblivious type, most of the time.

"I see," She began. "He's changed a lot, you know. We all have, and so have you,"

It sounded like she was singling me out, as if I was the cause of their change. I mean, hormones, growing up. Changing is a part of the natural evolution of humans.

"I know," I said.

"Ever since you disappeared that night at Homecoming, he wasn't the same for a year or so. He really liked you," She admitted.

And I didn't know this. At all. And it just made me feel even worse. But what other choice did I have? Was I asked to be born as the most powerful bender? Was I asked to take on the crucial responsibility of upholding the peace and harmony of the world? Was I asked to have the world weighed on my shoulders like a support beam?

"And now he has a new girlfriend," I confirmed. Kimiko stared at me, and lowered her eyelids. By then, the tears were now flowing freely down my eyes. The amount of pain I was facing now was a bit of relief, but that made me masochistic. I just let the tears flow, letting the pain and negative energies fall from my body, allowing it to be cleansed. Kimiko was a very isolated and awkward kind of girl, but she made an effort and jumped on her bed. In that moment, she took me in her arms and hugged me. I hugged my knees, and let the wails and sobs come out without rhythm. I couldn't take it. And so I just cried, and cried, and cried, until I couldn't cry anymore.

An hour later, I was on Kimiko's lap. Tears didn't come out anymore, and I was feeling a bit better now. I rose, and then dragged my fingers through my hair.

"Feeling better?" Kimiko asked, her eyes a bit puffy. She was obviously crying too. I guess she's not as emotionless as I thought.

"Yeah," I admitted. I was feeling better. Crying is a good way to get all of that sad stuff out of your body.

"How about we go to the Burger Avatar?" She asked.

"Burger Avatar?" I answered with a question of my own.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's a popular place, but right now it's not so full. We could enjoy a bit of food," She told me, getting off of her bed and slipping on her sandals. "I'm not sure if Tai is working on his shift right now or not, though. . ." She said.

I chuckled, and smiled, "Oh, that place," I told her. "Been there. Let's go anyway." I told her, and jumped off of her bed as well. I slipped on my shoes quickly, and out we went.

Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, I wanted to see Tai again. I wanted to get a good look at him. I don't know, I guess I still like him from four years ago, but that's probably because he was my first ever boyfriend. It breaks my heart a bit that he's dating someone else, but I can't control that. Honestly, who can? Besides, and I know I've been thinking about it too much, but I have to save Yangliu from those people.

We arrived at the, uh, Burger Avatar. I'm assuming it's named after the Avatar because they serve the best burgers in the entire city? I don't know, but just a simple deduction.

We walked in through the double doors of the restaurant, and I expected to see Tai behind the counter, but instead, he and his girlfriend were conversing and enjoying what apparently was lunch at the table. Tai rose his head up, and waved. I was about to wave myself, but I soon noticed he was waving at Kimiko instead.

"How are you, Tai?" Kimiko asked, walking up to him with a smile. She then glanced at the blonde haired girl in front of him, and smiled. "Oh, hello, Melanie," She greeted brightly.

"Hello, Kimiko," She replied, and looked at me. "Hi, new girl," She greeted me.

I simply nodded, still a bit distraught from what has been happening, and this scene. Tai and I used to do this. We would come to restaurants, and eat, and talk, and enjoy each other's company, but now he was doing it with another girl.

"'Sup, Kimiko," He said. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could serve up a burger and a salad?" She asked, and gestured to me. She stared at me for a second. "My friend and I would like to eat, since she's feeling a bit down."

Tai nodded. "Sure." He said, smiling at the both of us. That smile, oh boy, I could melt. Wow, I am lovestruck. Kill me.

He walked behind the counter and gave orders to the chefs and assistants. Kimiko took my hand and sat me down with her at a seating booth adjacent from Tai's and, this Melanie girl. I didn't like her, at all, but that was probably envy. She has my Tai, dang it. Mine. He's all mine. Wow, I'm a child.

"So," Kimiko whispered, frowning slightly. "How are you feeling?"

I wanted to tell her that I regret coming here, and that I didn't want to be here and see Tai and Melanie enjoy themselves, but instead, I said, "Oh, it's great," I replied. "I need a change of scenery, uh, again. I've been here before, though. . ."

And then it hit me.

Koh's words rang in my brain, as Tai came and set our tray down. My eyes were peeled open, staring at nothing in particular.

"_I think you already know. I mean, you've been there _before._"_

In that exact moment, I stood and slammed my hands on the table, the force almost cracking it. I stared at Tai in the eye, and he just stood there baffled and completely shocked. Melanie was staring at us, her eyes furrowed, and Kimiko was just gawking, surprised.

"Where's your basement," I interrogated. "Show me where it is now!"


End file.
